The Black Rose Chap1
by Hyexoxo04
Summary: Kim Sehun, seorang namja muda yg dingin bertemu dengan seorang yeoja dewasa yg bernama Xi Luhan. Pertemuan awal mereka sangat mengejutkan dan berbeda dari yg lainnya. Dunia yg kejam membuat Xi Luhan terpaksa bekerja kotor untuk bertahan hidup. Lantas apakah Kim Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya ? Apakah Ia akan tetap menerima Luhan sekotor apapun pekerjaan Luhan ?
The Black Rose [Chap. 1]

Author : Hyexoxo_14

Cast :

Kim Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In / Kai

Do Kyung Soo / Kyungie

Kim Joon Myun as Kim Sehun's Dad

Do Min Joon as Do Kyung Soo's Dad

Hwang Mi Jung as Kim Sehun's Mom

Kim Chan yeol as Kim Sehun's hyung

Byun Baekhyun as Kim Sehun's sister in law (Chanyeol's wife)

Jung Hye Min as Kim Sehun's Mom

Kim Min Seok

etc

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Family

Rating : NC-17

Length : Chaptered

 **WARNING !**

Fanfiction ini mengandung muatan dewasa seperti kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, adegan dewasa, konsumsi minuman keras, genderswitch dll. Bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur atau merasa tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya.

Disclaimer :

Annyeong yeoreobun ^^)/ Hyehye seneng banget bisa ketemu kalian melalui FF ini. Ini adalah FF yang kutulis untuk mengikuti sebuah Event yang berjudul "Big Event HunHan Indonesia" Aku uda lama banget ga nulis FF jadi agak susah banget buat mengungkapkan suasana yang ada di dalam cerita, tapi aku uda berusaha untuk membuat suasana nya sehidup mungkin dan tidak lupa ditunjang dengan kalimat-kalimat yang baik. So, Aku berharap agar kalian suka sama FF ku ini ^^)/ And SAY NO TO PLAGIARISM ya, Aku paling ga suka di plagiatin, kalo ada yang terinsprasi boleh saja dengan memberikan tulisan "terinspirasi dari FF The Black Rose karya Hyexoxo_04"

So, Happy reading 3

"Sehun-ah, ingat nanti malam kita ada acara makan malam bersama keluarga dari rekan bisnis Appa di Jeju, jadi jangan pulang terlambat, arasseo ? Dan satu lagi, putri bungsu mereka, Do Kyung Soo sangat cantik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap seorang pria dengan umur berkisar 40 tahun sambil menepuk pundak putra bungsu nya, Oh Sehun. Ia tersenyum, meski di dalam hatinya Ia takut untuk menerima respon dari putranya.

Pria muda berkulit putih susu itu pun menoleh ke sumber tangan yang kini tengah bertengger di pundak nya. Ekspresinya datar, sulit untuk dilukiskan. Dalam hatinya Ia heran, mengapa Appa nya tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengenalkan atau mungkin menjodohkannya dengan putri dari rekan kerjanya. Ah ya, semua ini pasti demi uang. Ya, pasti.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan perlahan melenggang pergi tanpa merespon perkataan Appanya. Baginya, appa nya tidak pernah mempedulikannya lagi sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merubah hidup dan hati seorang Oh Sehun, perceraian kedua orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian itu benar-benar menjerumuskan hatinya ke dalam lubang terdalam.

"Hei, Kim Sehun, aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" tukas Kim Joon Myun, Appa Sehun, sekaligus pemilik resor dan hotel berbintang lima terkaya di Korea Selatan. Keningnya mengkerut, menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan yang Ia rasakan atas acuhan putranya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aku ini Appamu!" Joon Myun melemparkan kata-kata demi kata dan dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kembalilah bersama Eomma" ucap Sehun dingin dan singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Joonmyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Maka aku akan kembali menghormatimu seperti dulu" Sehun kembali berujar. Masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Hah! Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin kembali bersama Eommamu yang wanita berengsek itu. Jangan bermimpi!" Joonmyun mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya. Ia mulai terbawa emosi saat memikirkan wanita murahan yang bernama Hwang Mi Jung itu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah juga untuk bermimpi bahwa aku akan menghormati seperti dulu lagi" ucap Sehun sambil menahan amarah. Jujur, Ia tidak terima bila Eommanya dihina seperti itu. Terlebih lagi oleh Appanya.

Ia mulai melngkahkan kakinya kembali. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Berhenti menjodohkan aku dengan putri dari rekan bisnismu. Itu memuakkan" ucap Sehun dingin sedingin es. Matanya yang tajam mendelik marah ke arah Appanya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau balau dan bercampur aduk hari ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, teras rumahnya dengan cepat, menghampiri mobil Ferrari hitam yang telah disiapkan oleh supir pribadi keluarganya. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil dengan gusar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kursi kemudi dan melemparkan tasnya ke kursi belakang dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri hari ini, Lee Ahjussi" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya sakit, kejadian pagi ini seperti batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Tapi, Tuan muda ..." ucap Lee Ahjussi pelan.

"AKU BILANG AKU AKAN PERGI SENDIRI!" teriak Sehun memotong ucapan Lee Ahjussi, supir pribadi keluarganya. Nafasnya menderu tak beraturan dan sinar matanya mencerminkan cahaya kemarahan. Ia sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang yang salah. Lee Ahjussi tidak bersalah!

"Baik, Tuan muda. Maafkan saya" ucap Lee Ahjussi penuh penyesalan, Ia tak bermaksud memperparah emosi Tuan mudanya.

Lee Ahjussi pun keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan Sehun yang bermaksud ingin duduk di bagian kemudi.

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan terdiam sesaat. Kemudian Ia merogoh sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang di saku celana, ponselnya. Sehun kembali menghela napas saat menatap wallpaper homescreennya. Kesedihan yang mendalam terlukis di wajahnya. Tanpa Ia sadari, air-air bening hangat mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Secepat kilat Ia menghapusnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang melihat" gumamnya pelan

 _Brrmmm_

Dihidupkannya mobil itu dan perlahan melaju meninggalkan kediamannya. Perlahan Ia semakin menaikkan kecepatan kendaraan besi itu. Ia memang telah terbiasa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi. Ya, sebelum Lee ahjussi bekerja di menjadi supir pribadi keluarganya.

10 menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Ia dapat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, Seoul International Art High School. Sekarang Ia berada di tingkat akhir dan beberapa bulan lagi Ia harus menjalani Tes untuk masuk Universitas.

Dari kejauhan Ia melihat seorang namja yang tidak asing baginya. Namja berkulit tan dengan tinggi semampai itu melambai dengan semangat ke arah Sehun. Senyumnya yang hangat dan wajah yang cerah itu membuat Sehun melupakan tentang percakapan dengan Appanya yang begitu memuakkan. Dialah Kim jong In atau lebih akrab disapa Kai, sahabat Sehun sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Yo~ Whassap bro~" sambut Kai hangat sambil merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun saat Sehun mendekat. Setidaknya, sahabat nya masih berada di sisinya di saat Ia sulit. Sehun membalas senyuman Kai. Perlahan Sehun berjalan ke arah kursi panjang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Huhh~" Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang saat bokongnya menyentuh kursi coklat itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau ? Sepertinya kaau terlihat kurang bersemangat" ucap Kai sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun. Ia sadar, Sehun pasti telah mengalami sesuatu.

"Ah, aku sedang malas untuk membicarakan hal itu" ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Kai secara langsung. Pandangannya tertuju pada lapangan basket yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, Ia akan bermain basket bersama Kai sembari menunggu jam masuk kelas. Tapi hari ini Ia merasa enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Kau tidak mau bermain basket ?" tanya Kai penasaran. Sepertinya Ia mencium ada yang tidak beres di sini, dan Sehun berusaha mnyembunyikan itu darinya.

"Kai-ah, bagaimana jika hari ini kita bolos ? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk belajar" ucap Sehun tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kai seolah ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kali ini Ia menatap Kai. Berharap Kai akan mengikutinya, mengingat bahwa Kai adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolah yang bahkan tidak pernah membolos.

"Jika kau yang meminta, baiklah. Tapi hanya kali ini. Arra ?" Kai tersenyum penuh arti pada sahabatnya.

"Lalu kita mau ke mana ?" timpal Kai

"Ke mana ? Apa maksud mu ? Aku hanya mengajakmu membolos di atap sekolah. Kau kira aku akan mengajakmu keluar ?" cengir Sehun yang disambut picingan tajam dari Kai.

"Ya! Aku bertanya seperti ini karena Aku tahu bahwa kau sering membolos ke luar sekolah" Kai mendengus pelan melihat aksi jahil Sehun padanya.

"Oh ya ? Bukan karena kau terlalu bersemangat untuk membolos ?" ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khas yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ya! Haish, Sudahlah" kesal Kai. Sungguh, Ia menyesal telah menyetujui permintaan Sehun untuk membolos. Tapi bagaimana ya ? Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk menolak ajakan Sehun mengingat bahwa Sehun adalah teman terbaiknya. Seperti ada perasaan yang kurang mengenakkan.

== Sehun POV ==

Kami melangkahkan kaki perlahan di sepanjang koridor. Melangkah menuju tangga untuk naik ke atap sekolah. Dari kejauhan kami melihat segerombolan orang yang berlari ke arah kami, dengan wajah-wajah ceria yang menurutku menjijikkan. Uhh, mereka sangat merepotkan.

"KYAAA~ SEHUN OPPA KAI OPPA"

"KYAAA~ SARANGHAE SEHUN OPPA~"

"KAI OPPA, AKU MILIKMU"

Kai terlihat menyambut mereka dengan senyumannya. Kai memang sosok yang baik, Ia selalu menerima hadiah dari penggemarnya dan menyimpannya dengan baik. Ya tidak ada salahnya menerima hadiah dan surat-surat dari mereka tapi mereka sungguh menyebalkan. Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka yang merusak pintu lokerku untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Syukurnya saat itu secara kebetulan tertangkap olehku.

"Sehun oppa, terimalah ini. Aku bangun lebih awal pagi ini untuk menyiapkannya. Ini spesial untukmu" ucap seorang yeoja berambut coklat almond dengan bandana merah muda di atas kepalanya. Hah! Aku mengenalnya! Dia adalah hoobae dari kelas 10-5, Moon Na Young. Ternyata Ia masih punya muka untuk bertatap denganku lagi. Dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu.

"Pergi dari hadapanku! Dan jangan mengikutiku lagi" usir ku. Aku menatapnya melalui ujung mataku sebentar kemudian melanjutkan langkahku untuk naik ke atap sekolah. Alisnya mengkerut turun dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tapi siapa peduli ? Benar-benar membuang waktuku dan membuat mood ku semakin memburuk.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar pembicaraan Kai dan Nayoung.

"Kai oppa, apa Sehun oppa masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu ?" ucap Na Young kecil berusaha menahan kesedihan dari penolakanku.

"Ah sepertinya begitu Nayoung-ssi. Ku akui mungkin kau terlalu berlebihan dengan merusak pintu loker nya. Ia sepertinya sangat marah akan itu"

Diam, tidak ada jawaban dari Nayoung, mungkin dia menyesali perbuatannya tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Atap sekolah berada di lantai 4 jadi mungkin akan terasa agak melelahkan dengan menaiki tangga. Ini semua salah pihak sekolah, seharusnya mereka memperbaiki lift yang rusak itu. Ini sudah hari 3 sejak lift itu rusak. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Huhh akhirnya sampai juga. Ku baringkan badanku ke kursi panjang coklat yang tersedia disini dan menutup mataku. Kejadian-kejadian hari ini benar-benar memusingkanku. Belum sampai setengah hari tapi aku sudah mengalami semua ini.

Perlahan aku merasakan belaian lembut angin yang menyentuh pipiku. Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya. Langit biru dan gumpalan-gumpalan awan kecil terpampang di hadapanku. Angin semilir dan langit yang cerah ? Hm~ tidak buruk.

 _Krieet_

Decitan engsel pintu yang telah berkarat membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Ah~ itu pasti Kai. Dasar kapten basket, bisa-bisanya Ia membuatku menunggu lama disini. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan menoleh ke arah ku, kemudian Ia pun berjalan masuk membawa segumpalan benda-benda yang bagiku tidak penting.

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku tadi. Kau tahu ? Semua penggemarmu menitipkan hadiah-hadiah ini padaku. Dan aku kewalahan untuk membawanya. Aku tidak akan membawakannya lagi untukmu lain kali." Ucap Kai dengan gerutuan yang sering kali Ia keluarkan setiap kali membawa barang-barang dari tak penting itu. Aku tahu Ia tidak benar-benar marah padaku.

"Sudah kubilang kan, lain kali buang saja. Benda-benda itu merepotkan dan tak berarti"

"Ya! Aku ini bukan sepertimu. Mana mungkin aku tega membuang sesuatu yang orang berikan padaku"

Hei jadi maksudmu aku yang jahat begitu ? Ah sudahlah, meladeni ucapan seorang Kim Jongin itu tidak pernah ada habisnya. Ia selalu menjawab apa yang kau katakan. Kemudian aku menutup mataku dan tidur membelakangi dirinya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Tadi Nayoung mengucapkan sesuatu" ucap Kai dan aku masih diam tak bergeming mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak bermaksud untuk merusak pintu lokermu, dia hanya ingin meminta handuk yang sudah kau gunakan saat bermain basket"

"Apa-apaan itu ? Menggelikan sekali. Sekali tidak tahu malu tetap tidak tahu malu. Ingin meminta handukku ? Yang benar saja ? Menjijikan sekali! Apa Ia tidak punya handuk di rumahnya ?!" ucapku tak terima sembari bangun dari tidurku untuk memprotesnya. Yang benar saja ?!

"Yahh~ namanya juga fans mu Sehun-ah"

"Tapi setidaknya dia harus meminta langsung padaku daripada bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu. Hoobae macam apa itu ?" timpalku dengan kesal

"Mungkin Ia takut bahwa kau akan menolak untuk memberikannya" balas Kai

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya. Orang mana yang mau memberikan benda yang Ia gunakan pada orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal dengan baik. Ya! Kau mau di pelet ?" sanggahku lagi. Ahh~ tingkat menyebalkan seorang Kim Jongin meroket drastis. Syukurnya Ia sahabatku, kalau Ia bukan sahabatku, sudah sumpal mulutnya yang cerewet itu.

"Haissh! Kenapa kau seakan membelanya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Sudah aku mau tidur!" ucapku sambil merebahkan diriku cepat dan tidur membelakanginya. Menenangkan diriku dn berusaha melupakan pembicaraan kami dan tidur.

== Sehun POV End ==

== Kai POV ==

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya. Orang mana yang mau memberikan benda yang Ia gunakan pada orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal dengan baik. Ya! Kau mau di pelet ?" ucap Sehun sedikit ketus. Dasar manusia es Kim Sehun. Meminta dengan cara baik-baik salah, membuka paksa lokernya juga salah.

"Haissh! Kenapa kau seakan membelanya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Sudah aku mau tidur!" timpal Sehun lagi. Sepertinya Ia mulai merasa kesal dengan jawabanku. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Ahh~ sepertinya aku merindukan Sehun yang dulu. Seorang Kim Sehun yang ramah dan periang. Aku tahu kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu benaar-benar membuat perasaan Sehun terguncang. Melihat kekerasan dalam rumah yang dilakukan oleh Appa nya, menyaksikan insiden perceraian kedua orang tua nya, aku akui itu pastilah sangat berat. Dan akhirnya Sehun tinggal bersama Appanya sejak hak asuh Sehun dimenangkan oleh Appanya.

Setelah saat itu, Sehun menjadi sangat murung. Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan dan senyuman yang benar-benar menggambarkan rasa senang yang tercermin dari wajahnya. Kejadian itu membuat Sehun berubah 360 derajat. Ia sering membolos dan tidak mengerjakan PR, tidur di kelas dan terkadang berkelahi dengan alasan yang sepele.

Sehun, aku benar-benar merindukan sosokmu yang dulu. Seorang Kim Sehun yang kukenal.

== Kai POV End ==

Di sisi lain ...

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ada orderan ? Berapa harga yang ditawarkan ?"

"..."

"Hanya 30 juta won ? Kau bercanda ? Harga paling murah adalah 50 juta won"

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli, buat Ia setuju dengan harga 100 juta won"

 _Tuuttt_ Panggilan masuk dimatikan.

Terlihat seorang yeoja berambut blonde keemasan mematikan panggilan dari ponselnya dengan gusar. Terbersit rasa kesal di hatinya ? 30 juta won ? Apa orang itu bercanda ? Mana ada orang yang menawarkan harga 30 juta won padanya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat pinus menerawang keluar jendela kamarnya, dilihatnya bulir-bulir putih yang perlahan jatuh. Salju pertama, sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Salju itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang telah lama Ia kubur dalam hatinya.

Triiinnggg

Dering ponsel membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Kim Min Seok. Yeoja itupun menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana ? Apa Ia setuju dengan 100 juta won ?"

"Tidak, Ia bilang terlalu mahal" ucap suara bass namja dari telepon seberang, Minseok

"Ya! Aku ini termasuk kelas atas, pelayananku tak pernah mengecewakan, bisa-bisanya Ia menawarkan harga semurah itu" cibir yeoja dengan bibir merah sensual itu

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang akan menawar dengan harga yang lebih tinggi" bujuk Minseok

"Tapi Oppa akhir-akhir ini tidak ada orderan dan kadang ada orang dengan nomor yang tidak kukenal menghubungiku. Bagaimana jika keberadaan kita hampir diketahui seperti tahun lalu. Aku takut" ucap Luhan mulai khawatir dengan keadaan yang mereka alami.

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Oppa akan selalu melindungimu. Tapi ingatlah, jangan pernah memberikan nomor ponselmu ke konsumen atau siapapun itu. Arasseo ?" ucap Minseok menenangkan Luhan dengan suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Minseok memang seorang yang namja yang dapat diandalkan dan figur kakak yang baik.

"Arasseo, Gomawo Oppa. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu. Hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu yang penting atau orderan yang sesuai target"

"Ne, Luhannie. Annyeong"

 _Pippp_

Ponsel dimatikan

Luhan masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, masih berdiri di depan jendela untuk menikmati turunnya salju. Seakan ingin menyaksikan bagaimana kepingan-kepingan es itu memenuhi permukaan bumi. Kaca yang berembun tipis mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Sepertinya suhu udara mulai menurun, tapi itu tidak mengurangi niatnya untuk menikmati suasana turunnya salju pertama.

Kembali ke Seoul International Art High School

== Sehun POV ==

Aku merasakan adanya tepukan pelan di pipiku. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan membuka mata perlahan. Uhh~ siapa yang membangunkanku sihh ?

"Sehun-ah, heol~, kau tidur apa mati ? Hari sudah mulai dingin dan ini sudah bel pulang sekolah. Aku tidak mau mati membeku disini. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin mati bersamamu" ucap Kai dongkol sambil mulai mengguncang tubuhku.

"Ne ne, aku sudah bangun Kim Jongin. Sekarang bisa kau hentikan guncanganmu ?" ucapku sembari beranjak dari tidurku. Tidak heran kenapa Ia tidak memiliki yeojachingu. Lihat saja ucapannya itu.

"Ah baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun. Sekarang cepatlah basuh wajahmu, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang yang penting" ucap Kai. Ia mengambil ranselku dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak bersemi-semi dan aku dapat melihat auranya yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Ada apa dengan ini ? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Ia sembunyikan. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting ? Apa mungkin Ia akan pergi berkencan ?

"Ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu ? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang jatuh cinta atau berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Hentikan, kau terlihat menggelikan" ejek ku sambil menertawai wajahnya yang terlihat aneh itu. Mungkin aku terlalu terbiasa melihat wajah Kai yang cool tetapi ramah itu.

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengan Kyungie. Kau tahu kan kekasihku yang cantik itu ? Hoobae kita yang sangat modis dengan suara indah itu" ucapnya masih dengan wajahnya yang bersemi-semi itu.

"YA! Sejak kapan kau mempunyai kekasih ? Kau hanya berkata padaku bahwa kau dengan yeoja yang kau sebut Kyungie itu hanya teman dekat tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah berpacaran. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama tapi kau masih merahasiakan ini dariku ?" protesku bertubi-tubi pada manusia bernama Kim Jongin itu. Terlihat kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heheheh. Mianhae Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi kami berdua sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami agar fansku tidak mengamuk. Begitulah kata Kyungie. Dia sangat suka berbelanja dan berdandan. Benar-benar susah berpacaran dengan seorang fashionista" ucap Kai senyum kecil.

"Dan setiap berbelanja dia memintamu untuk membayarkan belanjaannya ?" tanyaku curiga. Aku curiga jangan-jangan wanita bernama Kyungie itu hanya memanfaatkan Kai. Apa Kyungie benar-benar mencintai Kai dengan tulus ?

"Ne. Soalnya Kyungie pelupa. Ia selalu lupa membwa dompetnya. Lagipula, sebagai namjachingu yang baik harus membayarkan barang yang dibeli yeojachingunya"

"Ya! Neon paboya ? Itu bukan namjachingu yang baik. Tapi kau yang pabo karena dimanfaatkan yeoja"

"Aniyo. Aku yakin Kyungie bukan yeoja seperti itu. Dia adalah cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir dan aku sangat mencintainya"

"Arasseo. Semoga ini hanya dugaanku yang salah" ucapku sembari mengambil ranselku dan melenggang pergi. Aku harap Kyungie tidak ada niat buruk atau hanya memanfaatkan Kai.

== Sehun POV End ==

Kediaman Do Kyung Soo

"Kyung Soo-ah, kau mau pergi kemana sayang ?" tanya wanita paruh baya pada seorang gadis yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh tanya. Bukankah kemarin Ia udaah memberitahu Eomma nya ?

"Aku ingin pergi makan malam dengan Jongin, Eomma. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu kemarin ?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menolehkan pandangannya menghadap Eommanya. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Eomma nya yang berubah 180 derajat. Aneh sekali, tidak seperti reaksi umum yang Eomma nya tunjukkan saat Ia berkata seperti itu.

"Jongin, lagi-lagi Jongin. Kyungsoo-ah, mulai sekarang lupakanlah Jongin karena Eomma sudah mencarikan namja lain yang sangat kaya dan jauh lebih tampan daripada Kim Jongin itu. Kau pasti akan menyukai namja berkulit putih susu itu. Ia benar-benar sangat tampan" ucap Jung Hyemin, Eomma Kyungsoo sembari berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menepuk kedua pundak anaknya.

"Kau itu sangat cantik, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak cocok dengan Kim Jongin. Tinggalkan Jongin dan Ibu akan memperkenalkanmu pada anak dari rekan bisnis Appamu" timpal Hyemin. Tangannya mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa benar Ia lebih kaya dari Jongin ?" tanya yeoja bertubuh mini dengan setelan gaun biru pastel selutut itu. Menurutnya Jongin saja sudah sangat kaya. Jongin adalah anak dari Presiden Direktur restoran mewah terbesar di Seoul

"Tapi bagaimana jika Ia tidak tampan ?" timpal yeoja itu lagi

"Sayang, dengarkan Eommamu ini. Pilihan Eomma tidak pernah salah untukmu. Jika kau menikah dan hidup bersama anak dari rekan bisnis Appa mu itu, kau tidak akan pernah kekurangan materi. Kau mau mengikuti Eomma kan sayang ?" tanya Hyemin berharap pada putri bungsu kecilnya.

"Ne, Eomma"

" _Target baru telah ditemukan_ " batin Kyungsoo dengan seringaian kecilnya.

 _To Be Continue ..._

Jadi sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Luhan ?

Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah Ia pulang ? Apa Ia akan mengikuti perintah appa nya untuk pulang lebih cepat ?

Apakah Ia akan menyetujui perjodohan itu ?

Semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya ~~~


End file.
